


Welcome Home

by Dr_Floofers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i don't believe in plots, like me, they are not real, this is just garbage, throw me and this away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Floofers/pseuds/Dr_Floofers
Summary: You have been Tony's secretary for 5 years and have been sleeping with him for 2. He comes back from a 3 week business trip and is more than ready to spend some time with you.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am garbage. This is garbage. Why don't more people love Tony? I love Tony. Too bad I'm taller than him or I'd read more Tony fics, but as it is, I just feel awkward. Pls love Tony for me, because I am a giraffe person.
> 
> PS. I borrowed a scene from Dragon Age: Inquisition! Bonus points if you find it!

Tony backed you up against your desk, his lips pressing against yours over and over in heated, sloppy kisses. Your flimsy blouse fell from your shoulders and landed on the floor; you weren't sure when he had finished unbuttoning it. His hands went to your skirt's waistband next, and he loosened up the button and zipper, pushing it down your hips until it fell in a little pool around the black heels you wore.

  
"Damn, baby, I missed you," he whispered into your ear as his hands roamed your body.

  
"I missed you too, Mr. Stark." You looked up at him, lips parted, eyes hooded. You usually called him Tony unless in front of important company, but you also knew that calling him Mr. Stark in intimate situations could get him all kinds of worked up.

  
He growled a little, his lips going to your throat as his thumbs rubbed over your nipples, feeling them through the thin layers of your bra. The lace chafed against your skin, and you sighed at the sensation.

  
You were Tony Stark's personal secretary and had been for five years. You had also been his secret fling for the past two. No one knew a thing except for you and him, and that was the way he wanted it. You supposed it made sense, but sometimes it hurt your feelings, like you were just a play thing for him.

  
His fingers hooked in your panties, pushing them down so that they joined your skirt on the floor, and your thoughts were returned to the present as he rubbed a calloused fingertip over your clit. Your bra went next, and he lifted you up and sat you down on your desk, standing between your legs with his tie loose around his neck, his shirt hanging open.

  
"Had to go without you for three weeks," he mumbled as he worked on leaving a few purple marks along your collarbone and the base of your neck. "Spent my time with a bunch of boring old guys who wanted to play golf and talk about football highlights from like back in the fuckin' 60's."

  
You giggled and trailed your fingers over his arc reactor, tracing over the details of the metal. "You know, you're not exactly young yourself."

  
"Excuse you, sweetheart, I am only in my 40's!" He grinned at you and gave your thigh a squeeze. His finger slipped into you, and you arched your hips up, wanting more. "But I'm still pretty fun for an old man, huh?"

  
"Yes, Mr. Stark," you smiled up at him, your lips parting in a silent gasp as he added a second finger. He found the little spot he wanted just a few inches up, and began working it with his fingers while his thumb teased your clit.

  
"Were you good while I was gone?" He watched your face, skillful fingers quickly working you until you were gasping and panting in earnest.

  
"Y-yes, Mr. Stark." One hand gripped his arm, and you had your other curled around his black leather belt.

  
"Are you lying to me, Miss (Y/N)?" He stopped his fingers, looking down at you with a stern expression.

  
You whimpered, trying to move your hips against his hand to ease your frustrations. "No, sir, Mr. Stark. I'm not lying."

  
He curled a finger against your g-spot, drawing a low whine out of your throat. "I think you are. Come on, honey, just tell me the truth and things will go a lot easier on you."

  
"Fine, I touched myself while you were gone," you snapped, on edge from his teasing. It was a game the two of you played; he liked to see if you could keep your urges under control while he was gone, and you would normally make it just fine, if he didn't text you absolute filth during his business trips.

  
"That's what I thought." Tony smirked, like he had won some kind of prize. He knew what he did to you, what he could do with nothing but his voice and some extremely filthy dirty talk over the phone. He pulled his hand away again, turning you over quickly so that you were bent over the desk.

  
His fingers returned to their place inside you, and his free hand came down on your ass in a stinging blow. You cried out, your hands gripping the edge of the desk. He slapped your rump again, his fingers curling in and out of you.

  
"Did you come all over your fingers?"

  
You nodded.

  
_Smack._

  
"Were you thinking of me?"

  
You nodded.

  
"Good girl." Tony's thumb was on your clit again, rolling and teasing it. You moaned as you felt yourself reach your climax. He pulled his fingers out of you, not giving you a chance to recover as he hauled you off the desk and guided you to your knees. He loosened his belt and pants, toeing off his dress shoes and stepping out of his slacks before draping them across a chair.

  
You instantly pulled down his briefs, mouth on the side of his shaft and teasing him as you held onto his thighs.

  
"Don't tease me, pretty thing." He took your face gently in his hands. You opened your mouth without him even asking, relaxing your jaw and throat so that he could work his cock all the way down. You looked up at him, fingers pressing into his skin as your throat instinctively twitched around him at the sensation of the intrusion.

  
Tony groaned, one hand tangling in your hair as he fucked your throat and mouth. He glanced down to meet your gaze, and tried to keep from bucking his hips forcefully. He wondered if you ever knew how damn gorgeous you looked like this. Or in general. He felt guilty for keeping you a dirty little secret, but he wasn't quite sure how to tell everyone he had been sleeping with his secretary. What if they assumed he did that with all of his female employees? His reputation was bad enough as it was.

  
He pulled out of your mouth, helping you back up to your feet. You were still in your heels as he sat you on your desk again, easing his cock into you.

  
"Oh God, Tony..." You wrapped your legs around him, leaning back on your elbows. He hovered over you, his thrusts deep and slow. You ran your fingers through his hair, mussing it up until it was a wonderful mess.

  
"Thought I was Mr. Stark?" He smirked at you, one hand on your hip as the other braced against your desk. He snapped his hips into yours, picking up his pace.

  
"Usually, yes," you moaned, your fingers tightening in his hair. You leaned forwards, kissing him as he yanked you to sit up straight on the edge of the desk, bucking into you over and over. Both hands gripped you now, his fingers digging into your skin as he drove his hips into yours. He slipped one hand between you, his fingers on your clit.

  
"Tony!" You gasped, matching his thrusts with your own. You bit down on your lower lip, squeezing your eyes shut, lips parted and a string of "oh's" falling from your mouth, growing louder and louder as the pleasure reached a climax.

  
"Shit, (Y/N), fuck!" He swore as your slick inner muscles clenched around his cock, making him finish as you came. He fell back into your chair, pulling out of you and dragging you into his lap. You curled up against his chest while he let his head lean against the back of the chair, the two of you panting.

  
"Hey, Stark, you're back- Oh my God!" Steve Rogers was shielding his eyes, turning his head to the side so that he wouldn't see anymore of the scene in front of him.

  
"What's going on in here? What's with all the yell- Oh, Jesus!" Bruce stared at the mess of clothes, the scattered papers, and the two naked people piled up in a rolling desk chair. Well, Tony still had his unbuttoned shirt and tie on, and you were still in your heels...

  
"What are you two carrying on about?" Clint joined the scene, looking at the other two Avengers. "Yo, Tony, nice to- Whoa! Okay, I was not expecting that! Are you guys seeing this?"

  
"No!" Steve was still covering his eyes.

  
"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Tony grabbed the paper weight off your desk and hurled it at the trio. "Get out of here, dammit!"

  
Steve pulled the door shut, blocking the flying object.

  
"Uh, we'll see you two later!" Clint called through the door, and you heard him snickering as all three of them scurried away.

  
Tony groaned and let his head flop back down as he stared up at the ceiling. "They will never let me live this down..."

  
"I'm sorry..." You kissed his cheek, then started to get up from his lap.

  
"No, stay." He tightened his hold on you, pulling you close against his chest. "I...I've been meaning to tell them...if you don't mind." He looked down at you. "Mind if we...uh, go public?"

  
"What?" You stared at him, not quite sure of what to say.

  
"You know, actually be an official couple instead of just sneaking around. That way, we won't have to worry about anyone walking in on us and finding out that way. They'll know anyways." He grinned at you and wiggled his eyebrows. "Whaddya say? Will you give me a chance and forgive me for having my head up my ass?"

  
"Of course, Tony." You giggled and rested your head on his shoulder, snuggling closer to him. "I would love to be your official girlfriend."

  
"Good." He tilted your head up, kissing you gently. When you parted for air, he smiled at you and stroked your cheek lovingly. You kissed the tip of his nose and pressed your forehead against his.

  
"Now, can we please go somewhere more comfortable than my chair?"


End file.
